


The Guy Does Not Come First

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: The Science Room - SNL Sketch
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Professor Adams as an actual school teacher, Professor Zachary Adams has a crush on his Student Teacher, Smut, everyone in the story is absolutely above age of consent, student teacher as in a college student training to be a teacher, this is not the proper use of the science room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: In an AU of "The Science Room", Professor Zachary Adams accidentally lets slip his attraction to his Student Teacher trainee one evening after school hours...
Relationships: Professor Zachary Adams/Original Character, Professor Zachary Adams/Original Female Character(s), Professor Zachary Adams/Reader, Professor Zachary Adams/You
Kudos: 6





	The Guy Does Not Come First

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is based on the following tumblr request : Could I please have Professor Zachary Adams with the prompt "You have no idea how much I want you" and " C'mere, you can sit in my lap until i'm done working". Smutty af please. I hope i've done this right, this is my first time requesting anything
> 
> This is obviously my first time writing for the Professor, I was honestly surprised to see the skit was already a present fandom here, so hopefully someone will find it and enjoy it :3

“They get dumber every year, I swear to God,” Professor Zachary Adams huffed, exasperated, as he leaned over his desk, his digits combing through his hair in frustration. He felt as if he were losing brain cells as he worked through the stack of classwork his students had produced. He knew he should just stuff the sheets full of idiocy into his briefcase and take them home, but the thought of dragging the work of little imbeciles into his personal sanctuary felt like a desecration.

Zachary tilted his head to glance out through the window to his side that overlooked the parking lot, virtually empty except for a small handful of cars, including his own, lit by huge electric lights that defied the blue-black night sky. As he stared off, he began to let his mind drift to more pleasant things, specifically to the pleasant thing that had entered his life in the past month, in the form of a Student Teacher that had been thrust under his watchful eye as she trained, herself, to become a teacher. He had nearly thrown a fit when he was initially informed that he and another science teacher in his school would be sharing the duties of supervising and guiding a trainee, the stress of trying to teach the virtually unteachable youngsters in his class quite enough weighing on his shoulders, but all his anxiety and hesitation over the new responsibility had quickly fallen away from the first day she entered his class.

As the weeks had come and gone, the young woman switching off every few days between himself and a frumpy old woman beyond retirement age on the other side of the school, he had quickly become enamored, and not long after the final bell had rang the evening before, he had finally acted on his pent up emotions. He couldn't help himself, he'd told himself internally at the time. She was so careful, yet still a tad clumsy, so cute and honest and clever, and he had finally slipped.

“ _Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do,” she had asked as she inspected the more expensive science equipment at the back of the class, checking to make sure every Bunsen Burner was all the way off, every microscope free of slides._

“ _You could sit in my lap until I'm done working,” Professor Adams had uttered without even realizing he was speaking his thoughts aloud as he watched her move around the student work stations. When she had frozen suddenly in her movements, he realized what he had done, and he immediately wished he could teleport himself a hundred miles away. “I am...I am so sorry,” he managed as she continued to stand with her back to him. He watched her in silence, ashamed of himself for saying such a thing out loud, especially in a situation with such an obvious power dynamic, and when he saw her starting to turn toward him, his vision fell immediately to the heavy, wooden desk before him. He stared at his hands, unsure of what he could possibly do to salvage, at the very least, their working relationship, barely registering the faint clacking of her shoes as she walked slowly the length of the classroom toward his desk._

_The sensation of slender fingers grazing carefully against his short, prematurely graying beard, brought him out of his thoughts and he lifted his face to look upon hers, his eyes closing contentedly as she leaned over to press her lips gently against the fullness of his own. As her hand slid up his jawline, his skin slightly rough from not shaving in several hours, his much larger hand reached up to cup her cheek, sliding around to slip his fingers into her hair, his other hand seeming to take on a life of it's own as he found himself dragging her into his lap. Her hands were in hair as his cupped her face, passion boiling over as they consumed each other, the two only drawing away from each other when the sound of a mop handle clattering to the floor sounded from the end of the hall outside the door._

The reminder that they could be caught at a moment's notice had brought a very sudden end to their physical contact, and she had stood up quickly, combing her hair into something resembling presentable with her fingers, her face flushed and her pupils dilated, and she had swiftly gathered her things and bid him goodnight as she left the room. As it was in her schedule to switch off every other day between himself and the other teacher, he had not seen her the entire day, and since he had not been bold enough to ask for her phone number, he could not reach her. They had started and stopped so abruptly that it had left him lightheaded and in a daze most of the day, today, and now he suffered the consequences as his eyes fell to the papers in front of him again. With an exhaustive sigh, he closed his eyes and leaned the weight of his body into his heavily padded chair, his thoughts becoming muddy as he drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

“Is this what I have to look forward to?” came a soft voice that made the professor stir, blinking his eyes sleepily as his head turned against the padding of his chair in the direction of the sound.

“I must still be sleeping,” Zachary murmured as he gazed upon his lovely Student Teacher, looking especially cute in the button down blouse, barely school dress code approved length skirt, and opaque stockings she wore. “I should have these dreams more often.”

“Oh, I'm really here, I promise,” she managed, feeling her cheeks become heated again as he stared upon her so shamelessly, and she carefully placed a tall coffee in a paper cup before him. “I noticed your car was still here, and I thought you could probably use this.” As he came to the conclusion that he was definitely awake, Professor Adams found himself a little unsure whether he was pleased or disappointed that she was not, in fact, a dream.

“It's late,” he finally managed as he reached for the coffee, bringing it closer and deeply inhaling the aroma. “I really appreciate this, but you don't need to be here this late.”

“I know, I...I left and came back,” she answered with a tinge of hesitation in her voice, watching him carefully as he finally lifted his gaze to her again. “I wanted to see you before...before we have to work together again.”

_Have to work together,_ he repeated her words in his mind. “You're not just here for coffee,” he stated as he did his best to look at anything but her. He'd known it, hadn't he? He'd known as soon as he had spoken those crude words the day before that he had ruined whatever potential existed between them. His gaze shifted toward her as he heard solid wood give the slightest noise of pressure, watched as she settled herself against the edge of his desk, her skirt riding up her thigh, leaving a little less to his imagination. When he raised his vision to her face, he noted the flush across her cheeks, the way her teeth bit lightly into her lower lip before bringing forth her voice again to speak. 

“I'm not just hear for coffee,” she confirmed, watching as he slid toward her in his rolling chair, stopping when he was parallel to her body, reaching out to place his hands carefully on her waist. 

“You never dress like this in my classroom,” he stated matter-of-factly as he held her gaze, his large hands drifting lower to graze at the fabric of her skirt, cupping her thighs as his hands slid lower. 

“I said I left and came back. I don't wear this in the other classroom either.”

As his hands traveled slowly down her thighs, he reached the bottom hem of her skirt and tucked his thumbs underneath, lifting the edge of the loose fabric and pressing it gently away from him. “So this is for me?” he inquired, torn between watching where his hands led him and gazing up to her face. 

“Yes, Professor,” she whispered, and his eyes closed at the sound of the word as it fell from her lips. When she began to lift herself from his desk, his eyes opened again and he grasped her thighs, pushing her back further onto the solid wood. She watched him, nearly entranced as he carefully went to work, leaning in to press a kiss against the opaque fabric that covered her thigh as he found one of her shoes with his hand, slipping it off her foot and letting it fall to the floor, pressing another kiss to the opposite thigh as he rid her of the other shoe. Lifting both her feet and placing them on the arm rests of his chair, his hands slid up the sides of her thighs and she pressed her weight into his chair as she lifted herself just far enough off his desk to let him drag the dark stockings that obscured what he was most anxious to attend to down her thighs and the length of her legs. 

“You have no idea how much I want you,” his voice was barely a whisper as his hands traveled back up her naked thighs, his fingers finding the edges of the scrap of lace that passed for underwear and watching as she lifted herself again to let him rid her of the needless article. He cast a glance at the piece of fabric before tossing it aside, noting the clear moisture that had dampened it. Shifting his attention back to the soft, willing body before him, he reached around her to grasp her round cheeks through the skirt that still circled her waist, and dragged her toward him, slowly inching the fabric away with a large hand as the other reached up further to encourage her to relax against his desk. 

“Please, Professor,” she whimpered as he leaned in to press another kiss to her thigh, flesh against flesh this time, his lips parted slightly, the cool air of the room chilling her skin where he left his damp kisses. Zachary felt slender fingers slide through his hair as he brushed the tip of his nose over her soft skin, his hands reaching up on either side to guide her legs further apart as he closed in on the gift she offered him. The sigh that met his ears was all the encouragement he needed, and he drew in close, relishing in the tremble of her thighs as his tongue met her dewy, eager flesh, taking in the deliciously tangy flavor of her as the tip of his tongue pressed inside enough to tease, and slid along her delicate folds to press his lips to the needy bud that ached for attention. He repeated the motion, dipping his tongue deeper inside as he gripped her thighs more firmly, rising again to give her the attention she craved, suckling gently and lapping at her clit. He heard her breathe out a noise that sounded like _“more”,_ and he released one of her thighs from his grip, dragging the tip of a single finger over her glistening flesh and guiding it inside, stroking carefully at the spongy flesh he met within. His tongue busying itself with her needy little pearl, he pressed a second digit inside when he found the place that made her shake against him, and he began to stroke inside with those long, strong fingers that she had spent so long fantasizing about. As he worked her inside and licked relentlessly at her outside, he felt both her hands in his hair, pulling him impossibly close as her hips began to rut helplessly against him. His soft lips smiled against her flesh, but he did not let up as he listened to her moans graduate to the cries that filled his classroom, his facial hair damp from her juices as he finally pulled away and dragged her weakened body into his lap, gratefully sharing the soft kisses she offered him. When she finally recovered enough to open her eyes and gaze upon his handsome face, he slipped the hand not supporting her between her thighs once more, pressing a single digit inside and watching as her head fell back and her eyes slid closed contentedly again. 

With another essence-flavored kiss, he whispered against her lips, “You're coming home with me tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, I also have a Kylo Ren x OC fic and a Clyde Logan x OC fic (in process) posted here that you might enjoy as well :)
> 
> Kudos bring me joy, Comments give me life!


End file.
